Big Brother Africa 8 (David34)
Big Brother Africa 8 'is the eightnth fan fiction written by David34. Twists *'Returning Players: Eight houseguests from past seasons will be returning for a second shot at the game. *'Returning Players vs. New Players:' There will be eight new houseguests competing against eight houseguests from the past. *'Five Houseguest Finale:' Five houseguests will be still in the house on finale night. *'Final Four, Final HOH:' four houseguests will play in the competition with the winner selecting one houseguest to take to the finals *'Africa's Player:' One houseguest; , played for the viewing public. The viewers voted and controlled every game decision. *'Africa's Winner:' As n reached the jury portion of the game, his jury vote was also controlled by the viewers. The viewers voted on the houseguest that should vote for and campaign to win the game. Houseguests Houseguests New Houseguests Returning Houseguests House The House was equipped with 52 cameras and 80 microphones to record the participants. The House theme was Modern Moroccan. Poll Which houseguest do you want Itohan to Evicted? Voting history Weekly Summary Week 1 The scene opens up with Kungawo Msengana who announces the start of a new and exciting summer. He reveals that a massive twists will majorly shake up the game for every single houseguest in the house. he leaves the public with a cliffhanger as he cuts to the new and improved house based on Modern Moroccan. After all the house tour is done, we are now shown eight new House Guests finding their keys in situations they find themselves in, in their everyday lives. Some facts we learn is that Deborah has one son, Michele is from Italy, and Gabra is married and have four kids. They were quickly shocked to see that they would be joined by eight former houseguests (Aaron Chatwal, Daniel Divouvi, Itohan Weigopwa, Kelly Flower, Monica Ondimba, Sherry Lu, Stephen Pnyango, and Weza Sayovo) to compete for the grand prize. Kungawo announces to the 16 house guests that Africa will be more involved this season. Kungawo state that one of you will become Africa's player, which is controlled by the viewers. If Africa`s player, he or she wins this season, they will be reward with $600, 000, while second place will be award $300, 000. Big Brother called the 16 house guest by one by one to the diary room to announce if they were chosen by Africa to be Africa's players. Big Brother announces that the Itohan will became Africa's players. Stephen won the head of household competition in the first challenge of the summer "Dining in the Dark". Stephen nominates Sherry and Weza. In the power of veto competition Sherry, Weza, Stephen, Idrissa, Deborah, and Monica. The challenge, "Big Brother Break-In" was won by Sherry. Sherry uses the power of veto on herself. Idrissa as the replacement. Final nominees are Idrissa and Sherry. Idrissa is evicted by a vote of 8-5. Week 2 Kelly won the head of household competition in the second challenge of the summer "Big Brother Bowl". Kelly nominates Monica and Aaron. In the power of veto competition Kelly, Monica, Aaron, Michele, Gabra, and Udoka. The challenge, "You've Got Mail" was won by Aaron. Aaron uses the power of veto on himself. Gabra as the replacement. Final nominees are Gabra and Monica. Monica is evicted by a vote of 8-4 Week 3 Daniel won the head of household competition in the third challenge of the summer "Chemical Reaction". Daniel nominates Ekuwa and Aaron. In the power of veto competition Daniel, Ekuwa, Aaron, Nkwa, Sherry, and Gabra. The challenge, "Big Brother Galaxy" was won by Sherry. Sherry uses the power of veto on Ekuwa. Stephen as the replacement. Final nominees are Stephen and Aaron. Aaron is evicted by a vote of 6-5 Week 4 Michele won the head of household competition in the fourth challenge of the summer "Majority Rules". Michele nominates Kelly and Deborah. In the power of veto competition Michele, Deborah, Kelly, Yaro, Weza, and Gabra. The challenge, "Big Brother Workshop" was won by Michele. Michele does not use the power of veto. Final nominees are Kelly and Deborah. Kelly is evicted by a vote of 7-3. Week 5 Round 1 Weza won the head of household competition in the fifth challenge of the summer "The Puck Stops Here". Weza nominates Ekuwa and Deborah. In the power of veto competition Ekuwa, Deborah, Weza, Stephen, Daniel, and Gabra. The challenge, "Fisherman's Barf" was won by Weza. Weza does not use the power of veto. Final nominees are Ekuwa and Deborah. Ekuwa is evicted by a vote of 5-4. Round 2 After, Ekuwa was evicted Kungawo announced that the second person will be evicted tonight in an instant eviction and once you're evicted you will be joining the jury. Yaro won the head of household competition in the sixth challenge of the summer "Land a Job". Final nominees are Stephen and Sherry. Stephen is evicted by a vote of 5-3. Week 6 Weza won the head of household competition in the sixth challenge of the summer "Houseguest Soup". Weza nominates Daniel and Deborah. In the power of veto competition Deborah, Weza, Daniel, Udoka, Yaro, and Gabra. The challenge, "Fisherman's Barf" was won by Daniel. Daniel use the power of veto on himself. Sherry as the replacement. Final nominees are Sherry and Deborah. Deborah is evicted by a vote of 6-1. Week 7 Nkwa won the head of household competition in the seventh challenge of the summer "By The Numbers". Nwka nominates Itohan and Weza . In the power of veto competition Itohan, Weza, Nwka, Michele, Udoka, and Sherry. The challenge, "Build A Demon" was won by Itohan. Itohan use the power of veto on himself. Itohan use the power of veto. Final nominees are Udoka and Weza. Weza is evicted by a vote of 5-1. Week 8 Itohan won the head of household competition in the eighth challenge of the summer "Information Highway". Itohan nominates Michele and Yaro. In the power of veto competition Itohan, Michele, Yaro, Sherry, Nwka, and Udoka. The challenge, "Boom Power Trip" was won by Udoka. Udoka does not use the power of veto. Final nominees are Michele and Yaro. Yaro is evicted by a vote of 3-2. Week 9 Nkwa won the head of household competition in the tenth challenge of the summer "Home is Where the Answer Is". Nkwa nominates Sherry and Itohan. In the power of veto competition Nkwa, Sherry, Itohan, Michele, Udoka, and Gabra. The challenge, "Drawbridge to Veto" was won by Itohan. Itohan use the power of veto on herself. Udoka as the replacement. Final nominees are Udoka and Sherry. Sherry is evicted by a vote of 4-0. Week 10 Udoka won the head of household competition in the eleventh challenge of the summer "Around the Water Cooler". Udoka nominates Nkwa and Daniel. In the power of veto competition Daniel, Gabra Itohan, Michele, Nkwa and Udoka. The challenge, "Game, Set, Match" was won by Gabra. Gabra does not use the power of veto . Final nominees are Daniel and Nwka. Daniel is evicted by a vote of 3-1. Week 11 Round 1 Nkwa won the head of household competition in the twelfth challenge of the summer "Rocky Mountain Fly". Nkwa nominates Udoka and Michele. In the power of veto competition Gabra, Itohan, Michele, Udoka and Nkwa. The challenge, "BB Action Figures" was won by Michele. Michele use the power of veto. Itohan as the replacement. Final nominees are Udoka and Itohan. Udoka is evicted by a vote of 2-0. Round 2 } | |} Itohan won the head of household competition in the final challenge of the summer "Hash It Out" .Ithohan chose to take Michele to the final two evicting Gabra and Nkwa. Finale Jury Category:Fanon Category:Africa Seasons